imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivia
Oblivia is a character in the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. She's known for being the matriarch of the Clandestine Order. History No one knows for how long Oblivia has been the leader of the Secreteers. However, she is very much respected by the order and has, for some time now, looked for an appropriate successor. Fourteen years prior to the end of the Rüstov War, Oblivia had in her sights for Tabula Rasa to take over her place. According to the Clandestine Order, Tabula was special, the epitome of a Secreteer and a great leader. However, being a Secreteer, it didn't take long for Oblivia and anyone else to discover that Tabula was having a romance with a Noteworthy, the youngest of the brothers, Solomon. In an attempt to stop this to keep Tabula in her path as the next matriarch, Oblivia wiped Solomon's memories of Tabula and sent him away. However, Solomon was able to remember Tabula, even if not the entirety of all that had happened. Oblivia grew angry, as it happened more than once. Without many options and distraught, Oblivia decided to have Tabula Rasa removed from the order. Before that, Oblivia wiped the country's memory of Solomon, and even his own, giving him a new identity as Solomon Roka, and then sending him to space. No sooner, the order had discovered that Tabula was pregnant of Roka. A disgrace, it's unknown if Tabula was left out of the Clandestine Order completely, but months passed, and a baby boy was born. No sooner after his birth, the First Rüstov Invasion came to the shores of the Imagine Nation. Oblivia lost sight of the baby, and assuming, was forced to kill Tabula, as she'd been infected during the fight. Oblivia never tried to find the boy, in the very least, and because of her vow as a Secreteer, and those in the order, everyone remained quiet about the boy. Thirteen years after the death of Tabula Rasa, Oblivia meets Jack Blank. Without a doubt, through Hypnova, Oblivia and the rest of the Secreteers discovered that Jack was Tabula's son, but never said anything due to their vows to keep it all in secret. Jack's attempts to catch Obscuro makes it hard for the Clandestine Order to punish him, to the point they blame Hypnova for Jack's insistence. Oblivia is detached, however, nearly sacrificing Jack's friends in the process to simply capture Obscuro and forget Jack. Oblivia doesn't speak to Jack until a year after, when he was saved by none other than Solomon himself, Oblivia was angered about Jack's return, since she didn't approve of it, infected or otherwise. Not to mention, she didn't deny her own hatred for Solomon, who even though didn't have all his memories, did remembered Tabula and the fact that Oblivia personally separated them. Oblivia personally takes them back to the Imagine Nation and leaves them in Empire City to deal with her tasks as matriarch. The next day, when Jack rallies the entire city to fight against the Rüstov, Oblivia joins the fight, ordering the Clandestine Order to do the same. Following the country's victory, Oblivia is seen celebrating in Hero Square, but as she watches Hypnova reveal the truth about Solomon's past and Jack's family, Oblivia tries to stop her. Hypnova reminds her that the matriarch had gotten her out of the order and reprimands her of keeping Tabula and Solomon away from each other, and even more so for allowing Jack to be left so alone for so long. Oblivia admits it all having happened, but not regretting her choice. Still, she watches as Hypnova returns Roka's memories and watch as father and son reunite. Physical Appearance She's desrcibed to be cloaked, hiding herself like most of the Secreteers. She has light skin and dark hair. Personality Like most Secreteers, Oblivia is aloof, and appears to be cold to everyone around her. To the people of her order, she expects the best, and treats them all the same, unless they do something wrong, to which she scolds them, no matter who's watching. When directing to someone she hates, she tries to keep herself composed, but acts rudely. If provoked, she will start screaming. As demonstrated when Jack's past is revealed, she doesn't regret her extreme actions to keep her vows and be a role model for the rest of the Clandestine Order. Abilities Like the rest of the Secreteers, Oblivia can teleport, erase and return memories, and use memories, in a way, as currency, among the order. Additionally, for newcomers to Cognito, she can grant them the ability to know the changes of the streets. It's unknown whether as matriarch, she has any other special abilities that the rest of the Secreteers do. Relationships Allies The Inner Circle=As the matriarch of the Clandestine Order, Oblivia is to work with the country's leader, as both work to not just keep the Imagine Nation safe, but a secret from the Real World. How much they work together is an uncertainty. |-|The Mysterii= The Mysterii are as much as mysterious as the Secreteers. Both mostly live in Cognito and work together to keep the secrets of the country and keep it from prying eyes of the Real World. Like other Secreteers, Oblivia have some of them under her command whenever traveling. Enemies Obscuro= Like everyone else, Oblivia believed Obscuro to become the Rogue Secreteer when he revealed there was a possibility of the Rüstov invading once again in five days. Time later, Oblivia learned that Obscuro, in reality, had been infected by the Rüstov spy, Glave. As such, like everyone else, she despises him. |-|The Rüstov= Like everyone else, Oblivia hates the parasitic aliens. Like many others too, she was faced with dealing with a closed one that turned to be infected. In this case, Oblivia was forced to face Tabula Rasa, one of the first infected. |-|Solomon Roka=Oblivia never hides her hatred for the man. She blames him for insisting in being with Tabula, and therefore, even her death. The feeling is mutual, both always seen arguing and blaming each other for Tabula's death. Trivia * As matriarch of the Clandestine Order, it's unknown whether Oblivia has met with the Inner Circle for meetings, though it's known that both groups are linked in hiding and protecting the Imagine Nation. * Oblivia is known for throwing out, at least, two members of the order, those being Tabula Rasa and Hypnova. * It's unknown whether Oblivia was there for Jack's birth. Category:Characters Category:Female